


Prime Earth

by princessdragonsun



Series: The Lost, the Weary, the Abandoned [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Persona 5, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Awesome Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Best Friends, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Ghirahim is an ex-villain and it shows, Good Akechi Goro, Kairi Is A Good Girl Who Follows The Rules, Kairi's Team of Misfits, Lots of them are either supposed to be dead or ex-villains, Male My Unit | Reflet | Robin, References to the Transformers Aligned Universe, Robin and Kairi are the moral compass of the team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessdragonsun/pseuds/princessdragonsun
Summary: Kairi's Team of Misfits take a trip to the USA with their newest member, Goro Akechi.
Relationships: Kairi & Ghirahim & Robin & Vincent Valentine & Akechi Goro
Series: The Lost, the Weary, the Abandoned [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744591
Kudos: 3





	Prime Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, this takes place later down the storyline. Robin is a part of the team because there was a bit of time he was unaccounted for and in this he was simply visiting World to World with Kairi as he journeyed home. The Misfits(including Kairi, Ghirahim, and Robin) briefly visited the FF7 World and found Vincent Valentine and dragged him along. They plan to return to explore more later on. Which is where Genesis will eventually come in.  
> This takes place right after Akechi's personal story. Which, at the time that I upload this, is still a WIP. I kind of get the feeling Kairi's team is only ever going to be putting a stop to dangerous cults and gangs... That's honestly how it feels... I need more variation.
> 
> Anyway, enough of my blabbering! Enjoy the story, my few readers!

Arriving on the next World threw their newest member for a loop. To him, it just seemed like some backwater town on Earth. Were all Worlds like that? He recalled them mentioning a few of them were relatively small in size. As in the size of a small city. If he hadn't been to the Metaverse, he wouldn't have believed other Worlds existed. 

They were about thirty minutes from the closest town according to Robin. The man fiddled with one of their many gadgets. It was one Akechi had yet to see in action. Kairi peered over the tactician's shoulder to look at what it displayed.

"Huh. It says instead of Japan, we're in the United States of America," she noted before looking closer, "Oh! I know where we are! We've been here before!"

Ghirahim clicked his fingers in realization, "The one with the high tech island!"

"I remember now," Robin said, "It was the second place you took me. You wanted me to get used to technology so you brought me there."

Akechi frowned, a little disappointed that he was still on his own World, "Wouldn't that be overwhelming for one who hasn't been around it before?"

"Oh, definitely. Their logic was extremely flawed."

Kairi pouted as she shuffled away from Robin, "Sorry. To be fair, I wasn't all that used to technology when I first started either. And Ghirahim was just as clueless."

"Yeah, but he'd been exposed for longer than I had."

"Anyway, do you guys want to check it out again while we're here? I know it's pretty far from here but we could always take the Gumiship."

Ghirahim waved a hand dismissively, "Later. I want to take a look around here. If it's half as interesting as Lanayru, we might find a hidden gem or two."

"Right, well, just remember-"

"World order, we know."

"Just making sure!"

"Can we stop somewhere for lunch before we do anything?" Robin asked as he stuffed his device back into one of his many pockets.

Kairi hummed, "Food does sound nice! Are we all in agreement?"

Various affirmations went around. Kairi nodded and they started in the direction of the nearest town.

"Wait! Uh... How do we plan on paying for this? We were broke before and we've only got a few yen."

**Author's Note:**

> "Hmm. Let me take care of that."  
> Vincent returns a few minutes later with enough money for lunch. Kairi beamed.  
> "Nice! ...Wait. How did you get this? Where did you get this?"  
> "Don't worry about that."  
> "No, seriously. How did you get it?"  
> "I found it."  
> "Where?"  
> "In that guy's wallet."  
> "You really shouldn't have done that."  
> "I shouldn't have but I did."  
> "You stole this! We can't use it!"  
> Ghirahim smirked, "I can! Hand it over!"  
> "Ghirahim! NO!"  
> "Ghirhaim, yes!"  
> Vincent shrugged as he passed the money to Ghirahim, "More lunch for us, then."  
> "Finally!"
> 
> Special thanks to my best friend who helped come up with that bonus ending!


End file.
